Ocaso escarlata
by marilole
Summary: Cuando las barreras de la mente y realidad se rompen impidiendonos la felicidad y eterna compañía con el ser amado ¿Qué deseos o esperanzas nos quedan? Descubran lo que Ranma tendrá que realizar. cap 6.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este humilde escrito que si es de mi autoría por lo tanto tal vez no coincidan con los cánones establecidos por su autora.

-Diálogos-

:-:-:-:-:-Cambio de escena.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Flash Back**.

**Ocaso Escarlata.**

**Capítulo uno.**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente el cielo coloreando una que otra nube en colores marrones, naranjas y oros mientras este adquiría una tonalidad rojiza semejante a la sangre, un joven de trenza azabache se posicionaba en defensa observando entre las sombras que se formaban cual espectros dentro del callejón, mientras de su brazo caían unas gotas carmín hasta el asfalto y su frente se perlaba de sudor por el esfuerzo y dolor del que en ese momento era objeto.

-Muy bien, parece que tienes una excelente energía y tu aura de batalla es magnífica.- Se escucho que decía una voz jovial, con tintes de emoción y soberbia. –Por algo tu fama de invencible se ha extendido alrededor del mundo haciendo revuelo por saberse que estas invicto, un excelente luchador de artes marciales y representante del dollo Tendo en el área de estilo libre, o por lo menos esos es lo que dicen los noticieros.- Comento la voz mientras la silueta de la luna se empezaba a dibujar en el cielo como humo blanco y el último indicio de sol poco a poco empezaba a perderse entre las montañas.

-Para tu desgracia eso es lo que me atrajo hacía a ti, y tu sentencia de muerte.- Se escuchó de forma amenazante mientras de la nada salía una mujer de pelo largo hasta la cintura con destellos rojos envuelta en un traje de cuero negro que delineaba la hermosa figura, en su mano derecha se notaba claramente un arma afilada larga de pesado filo, su piel completamente pálida cual perla le daba una apariencia delicada y sofisticada, tan tranquila como un cadáver, verdaderamente hermosa…

-Je, ya te dije que yo no peleo con mujeres, sin embargo no me queda otra opción así tendré que hacer una excepción.- Comento el joven mientras esperaba el nuevo ataque de su contrincante, al momento esta desapareció sin dejar seña alguna para de pronto súbitamente aparecer detrás de él y rasgarle el otro brazo con lo que parecía ser una afilada cuchilla.

-Entonces es todo un honor, aunque para la próxima no bajes tanto tu guardia.- Le comento mientras de su mano completamente recta, delicada y de dedos largos al igual que sus uñas caían gotas de líquido carmín que lentamente se llevo a la boca saboreándolas como si fueran del más exquisito sabor. –Delicioso, de verdad que será un placer el poderte saborear cuando esto haya acabado.-

Susurró viéndolo con sus ojos que en ese momento iluminados por el astro plateado refulgieron en un extraño verde pardo semejante al de los gatos en la obscuridad. De inmediato empezó a lanzar golpes con la espada de corte recto tan rápido que parecían un millar de lanzas dispuestas a atravesar lo que tuvieran enfrente, sin embargo el chico las esquivaba de manera magistral escuchando levemente los silbidos que producía la afilada arma, tras unos instantes decidió que era hora de actuar devolviendo también el ataque y provocando en un momento los mismos cortes que él tenía en los delicados antebrazos y las esbeltas piernas de ella, tras unos momentos ambos contrincantes se encontraban en la misma condición, jadeantes con heridas profundas en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo los de ella disminuían rápidamente cicatrizando de la nada y sin dejar marca.

-Veo que tu fuerza es demasiada, pero no conseguirás nada de mí y aunque por lo visto extrañamente nada te daña, necesito regresar temprano a casa así que responderé, y como veo que estas atacando con armas yo también utilizare la mía que acabo de ir a recoger.- Anuncio el chico de camisa china mientras lentamente desenfundaba su nuevo trofeo recién adquirido, la preciosa katana brillo de manera enigmática con los rayos de plata en forma silenciosa de muda advertencia, el sonido de el viento y uno que otro aullido era lo único que se escuchaba en el callejón, Al momento se sentó con las piernas dobladas y el cuerpo sobre este en posición realizando una perfecta kata en concentración, rápidamente relajo la mente para ponerse en armonía y lograr el balance kokoro.

-Así que has decidido darme una lección de tu dollo, lo lamento pero no estoy para eso- Amenazó la mujer mientras se lanzaba con la afilada arma dispuesta a atravesarle, sin embargo el joven completamente concentrado realizo la kata shiho-giri ejecutando con ello un perfecto kiri-orishi ante una mujer completamente asombrada que cayó de rodillas tomando su costado y sintiendo el cálido liquido viscoso humedeciéndoselo. Tras unos instantes de completo silencio el chico realizo ceremoniosamente el chiburi para después guardarla honrosamente en la funda.

-Lo siento, pero era la única forma de detenerte.- Comento el chico con un deje de tristeza y arrepentimiento en la voz, no había querido llegar a ese punto, la chica sonrió de lado a sus espaldas.

-Baya… una Katana de plata… sorprendente que la hayas obtenido… solo existen diez en el mundo y son demasiado antiguas…- Susurro la joven mientras las hemorragias de su costado no cesaban, el chico no se inmuto decidiendo que era hora de irse, así que giró dispuesto a cargar a la joven en brazos y llevarla a un hospital, las heridas que le había provocado a pesar de ser muy riesgosas no eran demasiado profundas así que podría salvarse, sin embargo cuando quedo completamente de frente se sorprendió al no ver rastro de la joven, solo un muy suave manchón rojo sobre el asfalto.

-¿Me buscabas?- Escuchó que le decía una voz a sus espaldas, de inmediato se sintió inmovilizado por una fuerza muy superior a la suya, fuerza que lo retenía del tronco y que sujetaba fuertemente su rostro haciendo que las uñas de las manos se le encajaran en la barbilla.

-Como te dije antes… no tengo tiempo.- Comento para de inmediato infringirle un dolor profundo en un costado de el cuello, el chico se quedo por un momento sorprendido más sin embargo logro reaccionar cuando escucho el suave sonido de la succión, estaba bebiendo su sangre, _"Que demonios es esto" _Pensó mientras la sangre corría por su cuello en diminutos hilos puesto que la mayoría era absorbida por ese ser sobre natural, entonces la sintió, realmente la sintió, sintió que no respiraba, Sintió la fuerza extraña y escalofriante de la que era dueñay sintió que estaba fría, extremadamente fría.

Logrando tomar dominio de sus temores y escepticismo alcanzó tomar la tsuka de la katana realizando una Tsuka-ate y después un ushiro con un hikiri-giri en posición tate-hiza consiguiendo soltarse del agarre y de ella, seguidamente volteo para observarla de rodillas, sintiendo inmediatamente el mareo y languidez por la gran pérdida de líquido vital el también cayó en la misma posición sin dejar de sangrar de los cortes en los ante brazos y un costado al igual de la recién herida de su cuello, tratando de apoyarse en la saya de la Katana logro ponerse en pie, _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me debilite tanto? Realmente no había sentido lo profundo y grave de las heridas hasta ahora._ En ese instante y sin notar siquiera el sonido de el viento sintió un profundo dolor que el atravesaba el estomago, la mano de la mujer le perforaba por completo de par en par.

-Fuiste… cof… un magnífico… con… contrincante… pero no te… dejare… vivir.- escuchó que susurraba la mujer con su último aliento de vida cayendo de bruces en un enorme charco de sangre, el sonido de un golpe seco resonó suavemente en los alrededores del callejón, las fuerzas y el dolor del que en ese momento era subyugado acabaron por robarle toda la energía y el control de su organismo haciendo que el también cayera mezclándose su sangre con la de ella en un enorme rio carmín.

Toda resonancia, ruido o silbido se acallaron acompañando a la agonía del magnífico joven, solo lo lento de su respiración y el latido de su corazón parecía que retumbaba en el lugar Provocando una lucha inútil por sobrevivir induciéndolo en un agobiante compás.

"_¿Cómo me descuidé tanto?, ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Será así que moriré?... ¿Sin siquiera volver a verla?, ¿No podré sentir de nuevo su cálido aliento en mí, ni probaré de nuevo sus labios? Tanto tiempo esperando, tantos sacrificios y le fallaré en el día más importante de nuestras vidas…" _Una ligera lágrima cayó de sus ojos que paulatinamente se cerraron mientras su corazón aminoraba sus latidos luchando inútilmente por bombear la escasa sangre que quedamente abandonaba su cuerpo.

_Nunca más la veré, ni sentiré sus dedos sobre mi rostro ni miraré esa hermosa sonrisa suya, ¿No podré volver a decirle un te amo? _Pensó mientras las fuerzas lo abandonaban, sus pulmones suavemente se apagaban dejando de aspirar.

_Una preciosa joven de cabello corto, negro con tintes azulados lentamente giraba observándolo con la más linda sonrisa que él jamás hubiera visto, su suave y delicado cuerpo era resaltado por un exquisito vestido blanco de tirantes con una suave caída hasta el piso, mansamente se acercó hasta el con los pies descalzos pareciendo un ángel recién caído, los esbeltos brazos de piel aperlada como toda ella se extendieron hasta rodearle el cuello mientras sus dedos largos se perdían en su cabello._

_-Te amo, te amaré hasta la eternidad y si no es suficiente aún más allá, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre esperaré por ti.- Le susurro la chica mientras su cálido aliento acariciaba con premura su rostro acercándolo más y más queriendo rozar sus labios en muda promesa, sin embargo sintió que una fuerza extraña la extraía de sus brazos, con temor y miedo observó que se alejaba con los brazos extendidos mientras suavemente gritaba._

_-Te amo… no me dejes, por favor vuelve conmigo…- el sonido de su voz cada vez era más distante mientras que la obscuridad cubría su imagen como neblina hasta perderla encontrándose él solo, sin nadie que lo escuchara gritar desesperado el nombre de su amada con desesperación, corría y corría por aquella negrura tratando de encontrarla, tratando de rescatarla, sin embargo era un laberinto sin fin que lo enrollaba como serpiente hasta perderlo._

_-¡¡¡AKANE!!!-_

Suavemente tocio con el último suspiro de sus pulmones sacando la sangre que los invadía por el reciente perfora miento.

-Ton… Tonta marimacho… ¿c… como estarás?... Ne… necesito sal… salir de aquí… Ne… necesito sobrevivir por… cof, cof… por ella… Ne… necesito verla.- Susurro mientras el charco de sangre que se había extendido de manera sobrecogedora poco a poco se reducía mojando toda su ropa, su corazón dio un latido fuerte y feroz como guerrero en batalla ante la imagen de su eterna dueña luchando por bombear la nueva sangre que fluía por las venas.

**Glosario.**

_**Kata: **_Literalmente forma; palabra japonesa que describe una serie o secuencia de movimientos preestablecidos que se pueden practicar normalmente solos o en parejas.

_**Iaido: **_Arte marcial japonés del envaine y desenvaine de la Katana, era practicado con aseidad por los Samuráis, principalmente en el periodo Edo.

_**Katana:**_ Es un sable japonés particular, de filo único, curvado usado particularmente por los Samuráis.

_**Kokoro: **_Corazón-espíritu.

_**Shiho-giri:**_ Kata que consiste en Cortando en cuatro direcciones.

_**Kiri-orishi: **_Corte definitivo.

_**Chiburi:**_ Acto de limpiar la hoja manchada de sangre.

_**Tsuka: **_Mango o empuñadura de una Katana.

_**Tsuka-ate: **_Kata que consiste en__Pegando con la Tsuka.

_**Ushiro:**_ Kata mirando hacia atrás.

_**Hikiri-giri:**_ Cortar retrayendo la hoja.

_**Tate-hiza:**_ Posición con una rodilla en tierra.

_**Saya: **_Vaina de la Katana, funda de la Katana.

Bien, he vuelto, esta vez haciendo alusión a los días próximos sin embargo espero que les pueda hacer pasar un buen rato, me despido deseando que me dejen sus comentarios, se agradecen los review, sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este humilde escrito que si es de mi autoría por lo tanto tal vez no coincidan con los cánones establecidos por su autora.

-Diálogos-

:-:-:-:-:-Cambio de escena.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Flash Back**.

**Ocaso Escarlata.**

**Capítulo dos.**

Esperaba paciente, el frio nocturno no le importaba, ansiaba verlo, ansiaba escuchar su voz, sentir su presencia, el calor de sus brazos cuando la rodeaba no dejándola escapar, las distintas gamas de colores de sus ojos que cambiaban desde el mar en calma hasta los instantes antes de la tormenta. Habían pasado dos largas semanas desde la última vez que lo vio, desde la última vez que escuchó su voz con matices roncos llenos de pasión asegurándole que volvería pronto, asegurándole que estaría a su lado lo más rápido posible y que esta vez nada lo alejaría jamás, prometiéndole que a pesar de todo y de todos se presentaría para unirse con ella por la eternidad, para por fin dar por terminada la promesa y convertir aquello en un compromiso para toda la vida, un compromiso que solo quería asumir con ella y con nadie más.

-Hermanita, es mejor que entres, la noche está demasiado fría y te puedes enfermar, no quieres que Ranma-kun te encuentre en cama y con fiebre ¿verdad?- Pregunto la mayor de las Tendo observando a su hermana con un deje de preocupación, hacía dos semanas que su futuro cuñado había salido, y desde ese día ella lo esperaba en la entrada del dollo, aún y cuando los días habían enfriado y uno que otro era lluvioso, parecía no importarle, ella lo esperaba al pie de la puerta con la mirada ansiosa y llena de anticipación por verle llegar por una de las angostas calles que daban a su hogar.

-N… no… i… i… importa, yo l… lo es… esperaré otro r… rato m… más.- Contesto con el seño algo fruncido y los dientes castañeando por el intenso frío que la albergaba, sin embargo sus bellos ojos mostraban una determinación difícil de doblegar.

-Pero hermanita, no creo que a él le agrade verte enferma.-

-¡Que no me importa lo que ese baka piense! ¡Yo lo esperaré hasta que regrese! El prometió volver y yo lo voy a esperar… el tiene que volver… me lo prometió.- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro observando el anillo con un zafiro rodeado de pequeños diamantes que brillaban en su dedo anular, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho desde que él había partido como un mal presagio pronto, sin embargo él le había asegurado que estaría de regreso para el día más esperado de sus vidas, que era una promesa, se lo había murmurado viéndola a los ojos con devoción mientras introducía la pequeña argolla sellando el juramento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche transcurría parsimoniosa, un joven era lentamente arrastrado hasta un pequeño edificio por un hombre joven de lentes, al momento lo ingreso mientras en el piso escurrían las gotas de líquido rojizo manchando la hermosa duela, suavemente lo colocó sobre la cama del pequeño consultorio buscando el pulso en su cuello, cosa que nunca encontró, su cuerpo paulatinamente era abandonado por la calidez, sin embargo el joven médico acudió a los primeros auxilios estrechando fuertemente el pecho con las manos tratando de hacer reaccionar el corazón del chico, con el estetoscopio comprobó el estado del pulso que se encontraba nulo. Lo había encontrado a unas cuadras tirado boca abajo con la camisa acua completamente carmín, suavemente lo volteo comprobando que soltaba un suspiro, rápidamente lo levanto y así fue como habían llegado a su pequeño hogar donde inútilmente trataba de recobrarle la fuerza al corazón del joven para devolverlo a la vida, tras dar otros diez golpes en el pecho lo reviso nuevamente escuchando un delicado repiqueteo, sin embargo fue tan suave y único que no lo dio por válido.

Pesadamente se dejo caer en la silla a un costado, la incredulidad se dibujaba en sus facciones, el chico había muerto. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo daría la noticia a la familia? ¿A su prometida?... al momento sintió profunda tristeza por toda la gente que estimaba al joven y que se iban a sentir devastados ante la noticia, sin embargo la que más le calo fue la joven heredera que todos los días se colocaba en la entrada del dollo a esperar la llegada de su amado iinazuke, guardo compostura y se trago las lagrimas y tristeza por perder a un buen amigo, se encaminaba ya hacia el teléfono para llamar a los paramédicos aún a sabiendas de que ya nada se podía hacer y llamar también a la familia, en eso el cuerpo del que creía inerte empezó toser manchando las blancas sabanas que cubrían el lecho con la sangre que salpicaba.

-¿Ranma?- Pregunto consternado acercándose hacia la cama, sin embargo en ese preciso instante el joven se sentó mientras se agarraba fuertemente el estomago por un dolor que era evidente que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Estas… estas vivo?- Pregunto aún asombrado observando que el chico se doblaba del dolor provocando que saliera de su estupor al escuchar un suave gemido prominente de él.

-A… ayúdeme doctor… ¡ha… me duele!- Empezó a gritar más fuerte el chico, el dolor era demasiado agudo, parecía que le desgarraban por dentro varias dagas, su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente mientras sentía que los huesos de su quijada empezaban a tronar, el latido de su corazón hacía demasiado que se había extinguido junto con su respiración, sin embargo el cerebro le pulsaba provocando que las hondas de dolor se extendieran por todo su cuerpo y que su visión se volviera borrosa sin que él se percatara de que ya no respiraba.

-¿Ranma como estas? ¿Necesito que me digas que es lo que te duele para poder ayudarte?- Empezó a comentar el hombre mientras se acercaba al chico con su botiquín y el estetoscopio en mano, al momento escuchó como claramente los huesos del rostro del chico tronaban ajustándose rudamente, sin embargo no lo vio puesto que se encontraba inclinado hacía al frente tomándose el estomago tratando de apaciguar el dolor del que era objeto.

-M… mi c… cabeza… me palpita.- Murmuro sonando más como un gruñido. –Y mi quijada… se… está r… rota.- Prosiguió con la voz cada vez más ronca, casi ruda, como si al salir desgarrara la garganta. -¡¡Ha!! ¡Mi estomago, siento que lo destrozan por dentro!- Empezó a gritar desesperado, al momento el doctor empezó a revisarle tocando con delicadeza la parte que sostenía. -¿Te duele? ¿Aquí?- Preguntó.

En ese instante la cabeza del joven de la trenza empezó a palpitar más fuerte y el corazón dio un solo pálpito, su olfato se agudizó inmediatamente inundándolo de esencias y olores que le irritaron las fosas nasales y aturdieron, también su audición con cada pulsación de su cerebro se acrecentaba más y más, ya no solo pudiendo escuchar los suaves murmullos de la brisa sobre el techo, sino las pisadas de un gato en la azotea de un vecino, el gruñido de un perro a tres cuadras y lo más desconcertante; el latido suave y regular que irrigaba la sangre por todas las venas del cuerpo del joven médico, incluso podía escuchar como esta corría veloz por cada una de ellas, era desconcertante, sin embargo lo que en verdad le dio pavor fue el sentir como su boca se empezaba a salivar y su estomago se estrechaba del bien conocido deseo de comida, tenía hambre, demasiada.

-D… doctor… t… tengo… ha… hambre.- Susurro con su voz saliendo más ruda, semejante al de un gruñido mientras su quijada lentamente dejaba de tronar ya con las nuevas encías acomodadas casi por completo y los caninos creciendo rudamente.

Solo en ese instante el doctor desvió su mirada al rostro del chico encontrándose con unos ojos que pasaban del azul eléctrico al celeste hasta ponerse casi blancos con motitas azul profundo alrededor de la pupila, los huesos de él acaban de dejar de crujir y los carnosos labios se abultaban separándose un poco a la altura de los dientes caninos que habían crecido súbita y rudamente mostrándose ansiosos a la vez que filosos brillando por la lámpara del techo.

-¿R…? Ran…- Comenzó a hablar retrocediendo lentamente, sin embargo no pudo terminar la oración porque con la velocidad de un trueno el chico se encontraba frente a él asechándolo ansioso y expectante por lo que sus sentidos escuchaban, olían y saboreaban, bruscamente lo tomo de los hombros con la mirada descontrolada, hacía instantes que el buen joven que él conocía había sido devorado por la bestia que ahora se encontraba frente a él, sin embargo aún y cuando el temor lo embargaba pudo ver como los ojos de el volvían por un instante a ser del mismo azul que siempre lo caracterizaba, sin embargo pronto se desvaneció enterrando lo que parecían ser unas garras en su piel provocando que sangrara, al momento el chico pareció enloquecer y se llevo una mano ensangrentada a la boca saboreando el líquido carmín que corría entre los dedos.

Justo en ese momento y a pesar del dolor el joven hombre lo sujeto del hombro a la altura del cuello haciendo presión en la unión de estos provocando que el chico cayera al piso totalmente inmóvil.

-L… lo siento Ranma… pero es la única manera para detenerte.- Susurro agitado el médico mientras se apoyaba en la pared para lentamente dejarse caer al piso, su hombro sangraba y el chico parecía olfatearlo puesto que no paraba de gruñir y mover el rostro ansiando probar una vez más aquel delicioso manjar enseñando sus grandes colmillos.

El hombre con dificultad se puso en pie para vendarse la herida mientras de reojo observaba al joven en el piso aún sin poder mover el cuerpo, a sabiendas que el punto de presión que ejerció no era muy tardado se acercó presionando otros más en la espalda y el cuello para que no pudiera moverse por lo menos el resto de la noche y lo dejara analizarlo tratando de averiguar su extraña condición, sin embargo el joven parecía cada vez desmejorarse más, sus gruñidos ahora semejaban a un desgarrador quejido.

Se puso a analizar las palabras del joven de la trenza y lo que acababa de suceder, de no ser por la distracción del chico muy probablemente hubiera sido desgarrado por sus manos, con un estremecimiento recordó la descomunal fuerza sobrenatural que ahora poseía, era bien sabido que su fuerza era enorme, pero ahora, parecía que poseía diez veces más y que un ser sediento de sangre ocupaba ahora su cuerpo.

"_Sangre, él me dijo que tenía hambre antes de perder el control, además de que después bebió la sangre de sus dedos con verdadera desesperación… ¿será que?... no, debe ser solo cosa de mi imaginación, aún así tiene síntomas de lo más extraños."_ Pensó mientras se dirigía hacía un frigorífico en donde guardaba muestras y sachet de sangre preparadas para cualquier transfusión o análisis, tomo uno de los sachet aun dudando, el era un hombre de ciencia, había estudiado y sabía que por lo regular todo tenía una aclaración, todo tenía una razón y un por qué, sin embargo desde que ese chico de sonrisa desgarbada y mirada tenaz había llegado había echado al piso muchas de las verdades científicas dando a paso a la realidad a un sinfín de mitos, cuentos y leyendas, por lo que lentamente se acercó sujetando a el rostro que cada vez se veía más débil y que ahora temblaba junto con todo su cuerpo, con un pequeño bisturí hizo una pequeña hendidura de donde cayó una gota carmín, suavemente acercó la bolsa a los labios mientras observaba como el chico elevaba el rostro olfateando el aire, de inmediato abrió los ojos y lo observo con verdadera desesperación, para sentir el frió líquido humedeciendo sus labios.

El joven de trenza sintió el característico sabor metálico en su paladar, sin embargo este de inmediato se desvaneció entre su saliva para dar paso en sus papilas a un sabor más ligero, más suave, casi dulce, como respuesta mordió la bolsa desgarrándola mientras succionaba con ansia tratando de tomar lo más que podía de aquel líquido vital que ahora envolvía cada uno de sus sentidos. Con cada trago su cuerpo volvía a tener color y calidez, su corazón también parecía despertar puesto que lo sintió latir por primera vez con fuerza y vigor llenando cada una de sus venas y torrentes que parecía que habían sido secadas para siempre, sin embargo y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta el sachet se había terminado por completo dejándolo más tranquilo pero todavía con el dolor de estomago demasiado descontrolando exigiendo más.

El doctor observó al principió con miedo y después con estupor como el chico había tomado desesperado el contenido de la bolsa, con cada trago parecía volver a recobrar la apariencia de vivo puesto que su piel empezaba otra vez a tener ese característico tono bronceado, las garras de sus manos poco a poco disminuían para dar forma a las uñas humanas, aún así todo cambió paro súbitamente cuando el sachet quedo completamente vacío, entonces escucho otro gemido proveniente de él, era un quejido de dolor, semejante a cuando despertó y todavía parecía tener dominio de sí mismo.

-Espera Ranma, ahorita traigo otros tres.- Susurró mientras la ayudaba a recargarse contra una pared para después volver al frigorífico y tomar otras tres bolsas. Tras del tercer sachet el joven se veía más recuperado, su color había vuelto y el tono de sus ojos casi volvía a la normalidad, al cabo de el termino de esta por fin pareció volver en si puesto que sus ojos con temor observaron lentamente sus manos a los costados aún manchadas de sangre, además de que la herida en el hombro del doctor era visible por los vendajes.

-¿Qué… qué hice doctor? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué soy?- Preguntó sin preámbulos y con un miedo atroz atorado en el pecho, por primera vez tenía miedo, miedo de eso que ahora era parte de él. El joven médico con amabilidad rebano la parte superior de la última bolsa para después acercársela al rostro, sin embargo el chico lo desvió.

-Tienes que beberla Ranma, es lo mejor si no quieres perder el control de nuevo, una vez que termines prometo contarte mis hipótesis si primero me cuentas que sucedió para que te encontrara de aquella forma, realmente parecías muerto.- Comento el Doctor, el chico lentamente lo miró a los ojos y después de un instante succiono todo el líquido de la bolsa, no sin cierto asco en sus acciones, asco de lo que estaba haciendo y asco de que su cuerpo se sintiera tan bien por aquello, pero sobre todo asco de la reacción de este, de su boca al salivar y de que su paladar degustara como si fuera el más exquisito manjar.

-Bien Ranma, cuéntame que ocurrió, parece ser que ya eres tú de nuevo por lo que mientras lo haces quitare los puntos de presión para después analizarte a fondo.- Contesto el doctor mientras dejaba en el piso el sachet vació y lo giraba suavemente oprimiendo los lugares precisos para volver la movilidad del cuerpo del artista marcial. Tras una hora de que le contara todo lo que había sucedido en su viaje y en el retorno de este el médico hizo anotaciones mientras tomaba su temperatura y revisaba con su estetoscopio el sonido de su pecho, también reviso las heridas que había tenido en torno al tórax, ante brazos y cuello las cuales extrañamente ya habían cicatrizado no dejando huella, además de hacer las revisiones de rutina en sus pupilas, tendones y paladar.

-Bien Ranma, después de todo lo que he revisado me doy cuenta que estoy en una paradoja, lo que tú eres ahora no es normal, solo hay una hipótesis que pude aclarar el por qué de tu cuerpo ya esta inanimado, o casi inanimado.-

-¿A qué se refiere con inanimado?- Pregunto el chico interrumpiendo al aclaración del médico.

-Pues veras Ranma, tu cuerpo es tibió al contacto como el mío o el de cualquiera, sin embargo los termómetros o cualquier otra cosa que detecte la temperatura marca que tu cuerpo mide 0º, lo que quiere decir que tu cuerpo ya no tiene calor corpóreo, esto se ve solamente en los objetos o en las personas sin vida.- Le comento el joven doctor viéndolo a los ojos dejando al chico momentáneamente desconcertado.

-Por lo que pude escuchar con el estetoscopio tienes pulmones, lo cuales aspiran cada que tú te acuerdas de hacerlo, sin embargo esto no quiere decir que lo necesites ya que pude notar tu puedes durar hasta media hora sin aspirar, es más como una reacción involuntaria que como una orden directa de tu cerebro. Tu corazón permanece casi inerte en tu interior, aunque esto no es del todo cierto, cuando tú bebes sangre tu corazón late por propia voluntad como lo hacía normalmente, sin embargo estando ya sin beber el deja de latir hasta por quince minutos, esto aunado a todo lo anterior da como resultado ante la gente normal que tu estas físicamente muerto.-

Puntualizo el doctor ante la cara atónita del chico, al momento este se puso de pie mirándolo con ansia. -¡Pero yo no puedo estar muerto! ¡Míreme doctor Tofú! ¡Camino! ¡Me muevo! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- Exclamo completamente exaltado.

-Cálmate Ranma, veras, hay otros cambios poco comunes, por ejemplo, tus uñas parecen ser más gruesas que la de la gente normal, ahora están de un tamaño normal pero cuando intentas atacar estas crecen súbitamente como las de un animal, ¿No sé si me explico?- Comento y tras el asentamiento del chico prosiguió. –Tal vez eso sea voluntario, eso se verá más adelante. También note que tus ojos tienen la posibilidad de cambiar de tono, hace unos instantes, cuando estabas fuera de control estos brillaron y cambiaron de tono hasta tornarse de un azul celeste casi blanco, además de que con el reflejo directo de cualquier rayo de luz se tornan de un azul brillante, casi como el de los gatos. Tus dientes caninos crecieron más de lo normal, cuando tienes hambre o estás por atacar estos crecen aún más saliendo de tu boca y tornándose sumamente filosos. Todo esto apunta a una teoría, sin embargo me cuesta creerlo, es casi como un mito y ahora vienes tú y lo vuelves realidad.-

-Dime ya que es Tofú y déjate de rodeos, explícame porque tengo todos esos síntomas y cambios que describiste, porque puedo oler y escuchar a grandes distancias además de que mi vista también ha aumentado, porque dices que estoy físicamente muerto y el por qué solo con la maldita sangre pude controlar ese dolor que me aquejaba ¡Shimatta que demonios me sucede!- Proclamó sintiendo la impotencia e incertidumbre aquejándolo.

-Bueno Ranma, según dijiste esa mujer te había estado siguiendo pero solo por la noche, además de que tenía una fuerza sobre natural cuando peleaste con ella, además de que sus heridas cicatrizaron demasiado rápido y ella si estaba helada, casi como si estuviera muerta ¿Me equivoco?- Pregunto, ante el movimiento de cabeza del chico prosiguió. –Le hizo mucho daño tus heridas con la katana de plata y por último, te mordió succionando extrañamente tu sangre.

No sé como decírtelo así que no lo suavizare, todo me indica y aunque es difícil de creer parece ser que la única respuesta. Aquella chica era un vampiro y extrañamente te convirtió aún y cuando no tenía tú consentimiento ni ella lo quería.-

_**Baka: **_Idiota, tonto. (Forma cariñosa en la que Akane nombra a Ranma.

_**Iinazuke: **_Prometido (a).

_**Sachet: **_En francés bolsa.

_**Shimatta: **_Maldición, rayos, maldita sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este humilde escrito que si es de mi autoría por lo tanto tal vez no coincidan con los cánones establecidos por su autora.

-Diálogos-

:-:-:-:-:-Cambio de escena.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Flash Back**.

**Ocaso Escarlata.**

**Capítulo Tres.**

La tarde coloreo el sol de naranja, un hombre se acercaba a la orilla del rio para sumergir las ropas chinas que acababa de encontrar repletas de sangre, tratando de quitarles las manchas y ver si aun se podían usar por el mismo, su vieja ropa con orificios ya estaba muy desgastada y por suerte había encontrado aquella solo rota de las mangas y de un orificio en el estomago y la espalda, tal vez con una costura se compusiera y si no le serviría para taparse en el invierno, en eso sintió un agarre por la espalda que le oprimió el cuello y lo dejo sin movilidad.

-Dinos donde está si no quieres que te parta en dos.- Le susurró una voz escalofriante al oído.

-N… no… no se… de… de q… que m… m… me a… a… hablan.- Contesto con el terror consumiéndole los huesos. El agarré se hizo más fuerte y un hilo de sangre le corrió por la nuca debido a las garras que se le encajaban.

-Dinos donde está el maldito dueño de las ropas que lavas si no quieres ver el infierno antes de que te mande al otro mundo, el olor de su sangre y el de Maorí está impregnada en ellas.- Amenazó una vez más, el hombre empezó a temblar dejando caer la prenda.

-J… Juro q… que n… n… no s… se d… de… q… quién m… me hablan… yo… yo s… soy… s… solo… u… un m… mendigo… q… que l… las a… acabo d… de… en… encontrar e… en l… la b… basura.- Comentó para al momento en el lugar escucharse un desgarre semejante al de un trapo viejo.

-Vámonos, este idiota no nos sirvió de nada.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que se suponía debía haber sido el retorno de su prometido, como todos los días lo esperaba a la entrada del dollo atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera avisarle su llegada, sentía un terror extraño que cada vez la devoraba más por dentro, algo que descontrolaba a su corazón como una mala señal de que algo le había pasado, habían llamado a el dollo en donde se realizo la pelea para obtener el trofeo de la Katana de plata que el chico de mirada azulina había ido a recobrar para la familia de su madre, sin embargo en este les habían dicho que después de la pelea el joven había retomado su camino de retorno con el trofeo a cuestas. Según los informes que Nabiki había logrado obtener gracias a tener que dar grandes sumas de dinero, el se había hospedado en los hoteles que quedaban de paso para la ciudad siendo el último dos días anteriores a la fecha programada para su regreso, desde ahí el rastro se perdía.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Justo en ese momento se escucharon pasos en el interior del recinto para que después la silueta de su hermana mayor más pálida que una vela abriera la puerta mientras sus ojos reprimían las lágrimas que purgaban por salir.

-Akane, necesitas venir rápido a ver lo que papá trajo.- Susurró para tomarle la mano y jalarla hasta el comedor, en el lugar ya se encontraban la madre de su iinazuke apoyada en el hombro de su esposo llorando desconsoladamente mientras este se encontraba con la mirada perdida y el rostro en shock, su padre los miraba con profunda pena guardando silencio y tratando de ahogar los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta, mientras que su hermana Nabiki observaba a un lado con lagrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas de porcelana.

En medio de la mesa se encontraba el periódico abierto de par en par y ella en ese momento sintió que un vuelco le daba en el interior de su estomago. Todos se encontraban desconectados así que ella suavemente se acercó tomando el papel entre sus manos, lentamente sus ojos analizaron la imagen de primera plana.

La camisa china se encontraba pegada a la orilla del rio semi flotando, el pantalón se encontraba cubriendo a un hombre, su cuerpo tirado en el pasto tiñéndolo de rojo, y lo más aterrador y horripilante es que a unos metros de su cuello su cabeza se encontraba.

_Joven hombre muere brutalmente asesinado, su cuerpo completamente decapitado, la cabeza irreconocible debido a los animales carroñeros, se cree que el asesinato ocurrió la tarde de ayer, no se sabe el móvil ni tampoco como fue que sucedió debido a que las cortaduras de su cuello fueron hechas como si se le hubieran arrancado de tajo, presuntamente se encontraba remojando su camisa que también contiene extrañas manchas de sangre y diferentes rasgaduras la cual quedo flotando en el rio como muda testigo de los hechos aquí presentados, en ella se pueden ver bordados en el pecho las iniciales R. S. dando a entender que probablemente se trate del más famoso y reconocido artista marcial de estos tiempos Ranma Saotome._

El periódico cayó al piso provocando un ruido sordo, la joven heredera se encontraba con el rostro lívido y la mirada perdida, el mundo bajo sus pies pareció que empezó a dar vueltas a una velocidad increíble rodeándola de recuerdos de esos cinco años mientras las palabras del periódico resonaban como eco provocando que ella se abandonara al profundo remolino negro que la tragó por completo.

* * *

-Según la historia de occidente y sus mitos, los vampiros son seres que mueren y después regresan a la vida alimentándose de sangre y carne humana, aunque la creencia más popular es que solo absorben la sangre, su historia recorre todo el mundo y sus mitología; por ejemplo en Egipto esta Srun la cual era una diosa caracterizada por tener aspecto de lobo y grandes colmillos que devoraba a sus víctimas humanas. En India los vétala, en las mitologías budista, hinduista y jiainista están los Preta que son espíritus atormentados, el alma de un fallecido condenado a sufrir una eterna hambre de sustancias repugnantes o de sangre de los cuales debes de haber escuchado en los cuentos urbanos de los jóvenes. En el Popol Vuh los Mayas creían que el guardián del Xilbabá que viene siendo el Yomi para nosotros era un murciélago con rasgos humanos que decapitaba a los humanos llamado Camazotz.

Incluso en Japón tenemos a los kiuuketsuki o kuei-jin que son nuestros propios vampiros creciendo su popularidad en estos últimos años debido a él manga, ellos pueden tomar la forma de animales como lobos o incluso de sus víctimas después de esconderlas.

En general todos tienen rasgos similares como el que viven de la sangre, están muertos o semi muertos, poseen grandes caninos, tienen la habilidad de convertirse en algún o varios animales y una fuerza demasiado grande, poco normal e incontenible.

Sin embargo los rodean los mitos de que pueden ser muertos por estacas de madera, principalmente de cedro blanco, lo cual en muchos de los libros que investigue se dice que solo los deja inmóviles o en un letargo hasta que se retire, también está el que no se refleja en los espejos cosa que ya vimos que no es cierto, que no pueden salir a la luz, algo que por lo visto solo los deja débiles sin la fuerza antes mencionada pero no que los aniquila, o por lo menos no a todos, las corrientes de agua no los afecta ni tampoco algún signo religioso a menos que este contenga mucha fe. El inicio de ellos es algo de lo que poco se sabe.

En nuestra mitología últimamente se ha creído que nacieron en el momento que Amaterasu se escondió en la cueva sellándola con la piedra y hundiendo en tinieblas al mundo debido a que su hermano Susanoo lanzó un caballo celestial a su castillo completamente desollado. En occidente el mito que ha tomado más fuerza en los últimos años es que Caín, hermano de Abel, el cual aparece en la biblia de los católicos en el Génesis, fue el primer Vampiro gracias a que mato a su hermano y renegó de Yahvhé quién es su dios, este fue condenado a nunca más ver la luz del sol, ocultarse en las tinieblas, alimentarse de las cenizas y sangre además de nunca tener descendencia.- Comentó el sabio hombre relatando la información que había recabado después de la trágica noticia.

-Entre los mitos de cómo poder matar a uno hay muchas creencias, esta desde ponerlo a la luz del día para convertirlo en cenizas y después lanzarlas a una corriente de agua, también el clavarlo con una estaca de madera pero como te dije antes eso solo los inmoviliza, aunque aún no se sabe si es real, sin embargo la más comentada y la que parece ser real es la de decapitarlo para después cremarlo con la cabeza separada enterrando sus cenizas en un lugar de mucha fe, se dice que la plata por ser el mineral más puro, incluso mayor que el oro, les hace mucho daño ya que el poder de este logra herirlos y evitar que se regeneren de alguna forma.-

-¿Pero… hay alguna cura Tofú, encontraste algo que pueda volverme nuevamente normal?- Murmuro con aprensión el chico de la coleta poniendo sus últimas esperanzas en el doctor.

-No lo sé Ranma, hay muchas vertientes y ninguna es segura, incluso aunque te tengo frente a mí y he visto tus cambios no logro entender que eres, se suponía solo era una leyenda, sin embargo te observo y te toco comprobando que eres más real de lo que nunca nadie se puede imaginar.

-¿Y qué me está queriendo decir Tofú? ¿Qué me quedare como un aberrante monstruo parasito que necesitara vivir de los demás? ¿Qué me quedare como una bestia capaz de devorar lo que tenga enfrente así sea mi familia si pierdo el control? ¿Qué vagare por la eternidad viendo como cada uno de los seres que ame en vida se van muriendo lentamente mientras yo sigo aquí? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué no me queda otra opción más que seguir con esta asquerosa vida o lo que sea que tengo enfrente tragándome la sangre de la gente que se cruce en mi camino solo para poder sobrevivir y que no importa si mato a cientos de docenas de personas?-Empezó a preguntar el chico cada vez más desesperado.

-¡¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Por qué después de todas las cosas que he tenido que pasar, después de todo lo que he tenido que luchar para ser un hombre medianamente normal viene esto y me arrebata todo!! ¡¿Por qué después de todo lo que luche para estar al lado de Akane y hacerme digno de ella viene esta maldita pesadilla y me la arrebata?!! ¿¡Qué hice para merecerlo!? ¡¡¡DIME TOFÚ!!! ¡¡DIME QUE VOY A HACER DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE, DIME COMO DIABLOS LE VOY A HACER PARA PODER SEGUIR CON ESTO!!- Grito el chico mientras lentamente caía de rodillas tapándose el rostro mientras intensas lagrimas carmín resbalaban de sus bellos ojos ante la triste mirada de el médico que sentía la impotencia más grande por el oficio que profesaba y por no poder darle una esperanza a su querido amigo.

* * *

**Iinazuke: **Prometido.

**Popol Vuh: **Biblia de los Mayas.

**Xilbabá: **El inframundo para los Mayas.

**Yomi: **El inframundo para los Japoneses.

**Kiuuketsuki o kuei-jin: **Vampiro en Japonés.

**Amaterasu: **Diosa del sol en la mitología japonesa, esta se creó a partir del ojo izquierdo de Izanami.

**Susanoo: **Dios de las tormentas y las tempestades, hermano de Amaterasu creado a partir de la nariz de Izanami, quién después de una competencia contra su hermana en la que perdió, defeco en el castillo de esta y arrojó un caballo celestial al interior del recinto donde mató a una de las doncellas provocando que su hermana huyera despavorida y se encerrase en una cueva sellando la entrada con una roca provocando que el mundo quedara cubierto de tinieblas.

**Yahvhé: **Jehová.

Bien después de un largo tiempo estoy con la actualización, lamento la tardanza pero la verdad es que últimamente no me he sentido bien porque ando enferma de gripe así que si ven algún error u algo que quede fuera de lugar discúlpenme, como verán he estado entretenida con google, me he leído tantas cosas que ya me duele la cabeza, pero bueno todo sea para que la historia tenga un buen argumento, la historia de Amaterasu y su hermano la pueden buscar por Wilkipedia. Sobre lo Maya también, un dato curioso es que sus mitologías se parecen mucho, sobre todo sus deidades que crearon al mundo, pero bueno eso lo leerán si es que les interesa la historia de Izanami e Izanumi. Como habrán visto la cosa pinta para ponerse triste, demasiado depre, así que búsquense algunos pañuelos para el siguiente capítulo ya que los que me conocen sabrán que lo mío es el drama y en el próximo prometo cortarme casi, casi las venas con una galletita de animalitos remojada en leche.

Por otro lado no quería volver a Ranma un chupa sangre pero no quedó de otra, mi sensei y yo cuando platicamos de esta historia que quería realizar nos atemorizamos al imaginarnos esa situación y más con el estomago que se carga nuestro amigo, pero después le dije "amiga, le hago un favor a la humanidad, además ¿Qué no china esta sobre poblada? Entonces que mejor, tal vez con eso se resuelvan sus problemas y por lo menos les den chance de tener más de un descendiente" Además de que prometí solemnemente que empezaría por cierta tribu de amazonas que me hacen rabiar debido a una de sus integrantes arrastrada y felina, en fin prometo actualizar pronto y espero les guste la lectura.

Gracias mari, La verdad es que ya me estaba deprimiendo por aquello de que ni un solo review (ya veía la historia con plantas rodadoras y todo) en verdad espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, tus palabras hicieron que me volvieran las ganas de seguir subiendo capítulos.

Madame, la verdad es que te comprendo ya que yo también tengo últimamente muy poco tiempo, un honor el que hayas entrado a leerme después de las tremendas historias que tienes (me encanta el caballo salvaje bajo un cielo escarlata, aunque lo tienes muy abandonado pero bueno que se le hace) La vedad he de confesarte que esta historia es toda una odisea para mí, la venía planeando desde hace mucho pero solo hasta ahora pude concretarla, en verdad que el género sobrenatural es algo que se me hace complicado pero a la vez muy atrayente y como me gusta probar de todo hoy estoy dando mis primeros pasitos, un placer y un honor el que me hayas leído, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

Lerinne mi querida amiga, siempre constante, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que siempre estás ahí, solo que por algún lado leí que no se podían dejar mensajes en las historias, por eso hasta ahora no te había agradecido, espero la historia te siga gustando tanto como para dejarme algún review, nos estamos leyendo y que te la pases bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este humilde escrito que si es de mi autoría por lo tanto tal vez no coincidan con los cánones establecidos por su autora.

-Diálogos-

:-:-:-:-:-Cambio de escena.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Flash Back**.

**Ocaso Escarlata.**

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

El hombre dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de una bella rubia, en su cuello un desgarre en que parecía que le habían arrancado la carne de tajo con la forma de mordida era lo único que tenía color en su pálida piel.

-¿Lo encontraron?- Preguntó, su profunda voz que hizo estremecer a más de uno, el hombre que se encontraba inclinado ante él levanto su rostro, sus grandes ojos verde pardo mostraron una chispa de temor que rápidamente se difumino.

-No mi señor, aún no sabemos en donde se encuentra.- Comentó para después bajar la cabeza. Como un destello al momento se encontró frente de él para levantarlo con una mano del cuello hundiendo unas garras de color negro profundo mientras sus oscuros ojos comenzaban a centellear tomando un color rojizo como las brazas del carbón.

- ¿Y qué esperas para traérmelo?- Rugió dejando relucir sus grandes colmillos, el hombre tembló temiendo por su existir.

-¡Búsquenlo hasta debajo de las piedras, lo quiero, tráiganmelo así tengan que matar a cada persona de este pueblucho, hagan lo que sea para traérmelo porque si no mi furia será descargada contra ustedes!

* * *

La noche estaba cargada de electricidad, en la bóveda obscura se observó un relámpago que lo surco como un haz de luz iluminándolo todo por unos segundos, sobre una cama se encontraba sentada con las rodillas abrazándolas una jovencita de cortos cabellos azulados, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, sus labios en el mismo estado de tanto morderlos y contener el dolor que purgaba por salir hasta hacerla enloquecer.

_Pueden pasar tres mil años,_

_Pueden besarte otros labios._

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré._

_Puedo morirme mañana,_

_Puede secarse mi alma._

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré_

-No… el no está muerto… no lo está… yo lo sé.- Balbuceaba una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que se mecía golpeando la espalda en la pared sobre la que dé en cuando en cuando se recargaba para tomar aire, la tristeza le daba a su mirar un toque de locura mientras mordía un extremo de su labio ya roto por otras mordidas anteriores hasta sacarle sangre nuevamente tratando de ahogar el sollozo que quemaba su tráquea.

_Pueden borrar mi memoria,_

_Pueden borrarme tu historia,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré._

_Como olvidar tú sonrisa,_

_Como olvidar tus miradas._

_Como olvidar que rezaba_

_Para que no te marcharas._

-No es cierto… no está muerto… todo debe ser un error… si eso es… es un error… mañana temprano vendrá la policía y todo se aclarará… ya lo verán…-

Un chico de mirada azulina observaba con condena la tristeza de su amada, sentía el dolor de ella quemándole el interior del pecho, escociendo su corazón. Le partía el espíritu, le dolía en el alma hasta casi secarse el observarla en ese estado, quería ir y abrazarla, susurrarle como otras tantas veces que todo estaba bien, consolar ese dolor que a él también lo ahogaba de tal manera hasta casi asfixiarlo, sin embargo apretó los puños hasta sentir sus garras encajársele en la carne como mudo recordatorio de que ya no era el hombre que ella esperaba, que ya no era el ser humano por el que ella en ese momento ahogaba la tristeza.

_Como olvidar tus locuras,_

_Como olvidar que volabas,_

_Como olvidar que aún te quiero_

_Más que a vivir, más que a nada_

Miró al cielo y una gota cristalina cayó por su mejilla fundiéndose con la carmín de él, lentamente la bóveda dejo caer otras más como llorando la pena de los enamorados. Su corazón se sobrecogió al escuchar un sollozo ahogado, como le partía el alma el saber que era la causa de su sufrimiento, quería golpearse hasta quedar en la inconsciencia como castigo por el dolor de su amada, sin embargo ni con eso pagaría, ni su sangre serviría para lavar las lagrimas de ella.

-No voy a llorar… no lo haré… el volverá… lo sé… me lo prometió.- Escucho que susurro su adorada iinazuke con la mirada oculta por el flequillo, de nuevo sintió en sus fosas nasales el olor dulce y suave de su sangre por la rotura de labio que se provocó ahogando las lagrimas.

_Pueden pasar tres mil años,_

_Pueden besarte otros labios._

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré._

La bestia de su interior mandaba ordenes por cada una de sus venas despertando ante ese exquisito aroma y rugiendo con ansía sin darle a saber el significado de esa ferocidad puesto que sospechaba que no era por hambre, sin embargo el ser humano que aun reinaba enteramente en él lo dominó descargando su furia y frustración, era por eso que no se acercaba, era por eso que no quería darle a saber que se encontraba vivo, _"Si estando así se me puede llamar vivo"_ Pensó con sorna.

_Puedes echarme de tú vida,_

_Puedes negar que me querías_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Sabes que nunca te olvidaré._

Nuevamente el cielo crujió ante la inminente tormenta que se acercaba develando por un momento su escondite entre las ramas de un árbol, momentos después se dejaron caer las gotas cristalinas una tras otra sin cesar convirtiéndolo en una hermosa jovencita pelirroja, había odiado esa condición tantas veces y maldecido su suerte que ya no recordaba, no obstante en ese momento comprendió el significado de las oraciones de su amada.

_Como olvidar tú sonrisa,_

_Como olvidar tus miradas._

_Como olvidar que rezaba_

_Para que no te marcharas._

Tantas veces le dijo que su condición exterior no importaba porque realmente seguía siendo Ranma en el fondo, sin embargo ahora ya no era más ese joven que se autodenominaba "fenómeno" _"no je, ahora soy un monstruo capaz de matarte si no controlo esta maldita sed" _Pensó cínicamente observándola y escuchando el suave pálpito de su corazón, poco a poco su respiración se hizo más pausada y supo que se había quedado dormida.

_Como olvidar tus locuras_

_Como olvidar que volabas_

_Como olvidar que aún te quiero,_

_Más que a vivir, más que a nada._

Tras unos minutos con suaves saltos llegó al alfeizar, lentamente abrió la ventana la cual estaba sin seguro como muda esperanza de su retorno, en silencio como un felino se adentró en la pequeña habitación, su respiración seguía regular aunque alguna que otra vez soltaba un suspiro como hipando del sentimiento que guardo con ferocidad para que no saliera en lagrimas salinas. El corazón asombrosamente empezó a latirle en el pecho como despertando de un largo letargo emocionado ante la presencia de su dueña, al principió se asustó parando en seco y tocándolo por la superficie de la camisa, sintiéndolo ahí, latiendo con furia y regocijo por sentir tan cerca a la persona más amada para él, temió incluso que la despertara pues en sus tímpanos resonaba como un tambor, sin embargo notó que todo seguía igual y en calma por lo que lo ignoró caminando suavemente hasta estar al pie de la cama.

_Pueden pasar tres mil años,_

_Pueden besarte otros labios,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré._

_Puedes echarme de tú vida,_

_Puedes negar que me querías,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Sabes que nunca te olvidaré._

Sus ojos inmediatamente notaron el anillo que lucía orgulloso en el dedo anular de su compañera de alma, ahí estaba, recordándole que tenía que seguir luchando, que debía agotar hasta la última duda, hasta el último mito, hasta la última esperanza para poder regresar con ella, para poder volver a su lado y sellar la promesa que le había hecho tres semanas atrás.

_Como olvidar tu sonrisa,_

_Como olvidar tus miradas,_

_Como olvidar que rezaba,_

_Para que no te marcharas._

-Ranma… por favor vuelve… vuelve Ranma… vuelve mi amor.- Susurró la melodiosa voz de su adorada iinazuke que rogaba entre sueños a su amado, con el corazón desbocado suavemente se arrodillo y acarició su flequillo.

_Como olvidar tus locuras,_

_Como olvidar que volabas,_

_Como olvidar que te quiero,_

_Más que a vivir, más que a nada._

-Calma Akane, estoy contigo, solo espérame, te prometo que volveré a tú lado, pero por favor espérame, espérame porque yo siempre te amaré.-

_Pueden pasar tres mil años,_

_Puedes besar otros labios._

_Pero nunca te olvidaré,_

_Pero nunca te olvidaré._

* * *

-Veo que fuiste a verla.- Susurró la voz calmada del doctor Toffú mientras observaba a su joven amigo convertido en chica.

-Sí.- Susurró la joven sin dejar de ver las gotas caer del cielo.

-Pasa antes de que te resfríes.- Le comentó dejando el paso.

-Je, eso es una burla ¿Cómo se puede enfermar un cadáver como yo?- Pregunto cínica y ácidamente la joven.

-Vamos Ranma, deja de odiarte, no es tú culpa lo que te paso, además técnicamente no eres un cadáver, te mueves y tu corazón late, es cierto que tal vez lo haga como auto reflejo sin embargo lo hace.- La joven no contesto dejando todo en absoluto silencio, sentía la hiel amargando su boca y su corazón, había dejado a su prometida después de una hora, extrañamente ella no se despertó, tal vez era porque lo sentía cerca y eso la relajaba para seguir durmiendo, sus profundas ojeras le decían que no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo.

-No deberías hacerle esto ni hacértelo a ti mismo.- Murmuró el joven médico. –Ella está muriendo lentamente con la esperanza de que volverás, no sale de su alcoba y su familia teme por su cordura.- Susurró sintiendo pesar por la pequeña que había conocido y por la dama que ahora era.

-¡¿Y qué hago?! ¡Me presento ante ella y le digo "hola Akane como estas ya volví pero ahora además de un fenómeno soy un monstruo que puede terminar por convertirte en su cena"!- Grito el joven sacando la frustración y furia de toda esa semana desde que supo en lo que se había convertido.

-¡Que no me ve, ¿qué no se acuerda lo que estuve a punto de hacerle?! ¡¿Es eso lo que me sugiere que le haga por volver con ella?! ¡A mí también me duele, y me duele más el ver el daño que le provocó! ¡Me duele el alma porque también la necesito! ¡Porque se me encarno de tal manera que ya es parte de mí y estar lejos de su voz, de su sonrisa, de su perfume me hace sentir que me desgarran el corazón todo los días! ¡¿Cree que no temo por su cordura?! ¿Creé que no siento su dolor consumiéndome los huesos? ¡Para mí es más difícil! ¡Todos los malditos días y las malditas noches siento la necesidad arraigada en mi piel de irla a ver, de besarla, de sentir su cuerpo abrazándome, de quererla consolar, de mostrarme frente a ella y acabar con esto de una buena vez, de volver a escuchar de sus labios un te amo, de que me vuelva a mirar con su hermosos ojos! ¡Sin embargo estoy aquí, conteniéndome, ahogando mi dolor día con día, hora tras hora por temor a hacerle daño, a lastimarla, a acabar con su vida en un arranque de descontrol!- Grito la joven cayendo de rodillas en un charco de agua, la hermosa pelirroja soltó el ahogado gemido que quemaba su garganta y empezó a llorar dejando caer profundas gotas carmín que se disolvían con el agua de lluvia.

-¡¡ME DUELE MÁS DE LO QUE USTED Y CUALQUIERA PUEDA IMAGINAR, ME DUELE PORQUE LA AMO Y SU DOLOR ES MI DOLOR Y SU SUFRIMEINTO ES EL MÍO Y VERLA CONSUMIRSE DÍA CON DÍA HACE QUE QUIERA MORIR, SIN EMBARGO SHIMATTA NO LO PUEDO HACER!!- Gritó con desesperación y la voz ronca del dolor que dañaba sus cuerdas bucales.

-Tranquilo Ranma, lo sé, se que también es difícil para ti, vamos adentro, anda vamos.- Le susurró con profunda pena a la jovencita mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, lentamente se adentraron en el edificio

-¿Cómo le hago doctor? ¿Cómo hago para seguir con esta carga, con este dolor que asfixia mi alma? ¿Cómo hago para olvidarme y que ella me olvide? ¿Cómo hago para dejarla de amar?- Preguntó con congoja la chica sintiendo el nudo de su garganta más fuerte mientras se ponía en pie.

-No lo sé Ranma… No lo sé.- Susurró el médico guardando silencio para acompañar el dolor de su amigo dejando que este calmara un poco las heridas de su casi inerte corazón.

Tras media hora decidió de velar la información que hacía temer por su camarada. -Hoy fui a ver el cuerpo que confunden contigo ya que Kasumi me lo pido.- Le comento el galeno mientras sus lentes nuevamente se empañaban por el recuerdo de su amor. –Mmm- Fue lo único que se escucho de la garganta de la chica.

-Tus padres y todos los demás no se sentían capaces de verte, además de que el cadáver quedó irreconocible, se tendrán que hacer exámenes para saber si eres tú, cosa que ya sabemos que no es.- Comentó el hombre mientras le tendía una toalla a la voluptuosa pelirroja. –Me extraño ver los cortes del cuello, tenía unos orificios como de garras de animal, además es claro que estas fueron antes de que muriera. También la decapitación es totalmente extraña a lo que yo haya visto, el corte es más como un desgarre por la fuerza en la que se hizo, parece que jalaron los extremos hasta arrancarlos.- Prosiguió mientras calentaba té. La chica se enrolló en la toalla limpiando las lagrimas escarlatas que había derramado, sentía el hueco en el pecho que con nada se podía llenar.

-Es extraño pero los orificios de su cuello me hace recordar los míos en el hombro, son casi de la misma forma, pero es obvio que no son las tuyas puesto que esa noche era cando te estaba haciendo exámenes.- Comentó el hombre logrando sacar del ensimismamiento a la chica.

-¿Qué insinúa con eso doctor?- Preguntó la joven.

-Pues que pareciera que hay otro Vampiro rondando por estos lares, y tengo la impresión de que anda en busca de algo.- Comento el joven mientras servía una humeante taza de té, al momento la tomo vaciándosela en la cabeza para convertirse rápidamente en un el apuesto peli-negro.

-¿Otro vampiro? ¿Y qué cree que quiera o busque?- Pregunto tensando todos sus músculos, la muerte del hombre demostraba que ese ser no era nada amistoso.

-A ti.-

* * *

_**Shimatta**_: Maldición, maldita sea.

_**Iinazuke:**_ Prometido (a).

Bien heme aquí, algo depre por la canción, andaba algo inspirada y esto fue lo que salió, debo agregar que para deprimirme más (es la única forma en la que puedo describir escenas tristes) me leí mi propio fic A través del tiempo, y la verdad termine llorando patéticamente como cuando recién lo escribí, como anécdota para reírse me acuerdo que en el momento que la redacte (y por lo que no noté todos los errores que tenía) estaba llorando como tonta, mi hermana y mi mamá me miraban y me preguntaban que qué tenía, a lo que yo las ignoraba y seguía escribiendo, en esa época casi, casi me corto las venas con una galleta azucarada, para que los pedacitos de azúcar se incrustaran y doliera más XD, bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer los review que me dejaron, por favor no dejen de escribirme ya que solo así me entero si les gusta mi trabajo o no, agradezco profundamente que me tengan en sus alertas pero un mínima párrafo no les cuesta nada, anden por favor miren que con eso me suben el ánimo y tal vez con ello a Ranma le valla mejor, bueno ahora si me voy y espero volver pronto.

Posdata: Si quieren mandar mail bomba, tomatazos o ántrax e influenza mándenselos a mi sensei (Marilole se esconde tras Trekumy cobardemente – ¿Estás segura de que no saben que la katana no tiene filo?- pregunta ella con su katana, a lo que Marilole con una gran gota de sudor en la frente y temiendo por su vida responde –No sabían… pero ahora si XD-) Ya que ella es la única culpable de mi depre ya que he platicado demasiado con ella ¬¬ definitivamente es mala compañía (termina convenciéndote de irte al lado obscuro.)


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este humilde escrito que si es de mi autoría por lo tanto tal vez no coincidan con los cánones establecidos por su autora.

-Diálogos-

:-:-:-:-:-Cambio de escena.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Flash Back**.

**Ocaso Escarlata.**

** Capítulo Cinco. **

La calma inundaba su habitación al igual que la soledad, el fuerte nudo que tenía en el pecho le había robado incluso el habla. Habían tratado de entrar sus amigos, aquellos buenos jóvenes que también apreciaban a su amado tormento para darle ánimos, para tratar de que saliera de ese encierro de hacía ya una semana, sin embargo ella los había ignorado al igual que las suplicas con voz rota de sus hermanas y los escándalos de su padre que por los charcos que se filtraban debajo de la puerta no paraba de llorar, nada le importaba y no tenía fuerzas para abrir y recomponer su rostro en una máscara de inmensa alegría y tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. El derrumbe de los cristales ante una fuerza feroz ni si quiera la inmuto.

-¡Chica Tendo ser una estúpida! ¡¿Como ser posible que dejara ir a airén en ese viaje?!- Preguntó una hermosa amazona con mirada brillante y rostro descompuesto de tanto llorar. – ¡Shampoo no saber por qué Ranma elegir a chica del mazo! ¡ Ser tan poca cosa en comparación!, ¡Y ahora él estar muerto y tú estar aquí!- Gritó por último la peli-púrpura derrumbándose y tapándose el rostro como forma de cubrir las intensas lágrimas que volvían a resbalar por su delicado rostro. El silencio las trató de nuevo de envolver sin embargo era espantado por los sollozos de la chica sin lograr siquiera llamar la atención de la dueña del recinto.

Tras varios minutos de gritos por parte de la gente de afuera que trataba de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía en el interior, la puerta fue derrumbada por una gran espátula.

-¡Shampoo déjala!- Gritó una muy exaltada Ukio que ya se imaginaba la masacre dentro del cuarto, sin embargo se calmó al momento de observar todo en orden salvo por una jovencita sentada en el piso y otra rota mirando al vació.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Ranma elegirla a ella? ¡Siempre decir que ser una torpe, que no saber cocinar y que ser la más poco atractiva de nosotras! ¡Y sin embargo decidir que ella sería con quien casarse! ¿Para qué? ¡Ella ni siquiera ser capaz de detenerlo de irse! ¡Ni siquiera le importo verlo irse solo! ¡¿Qué detenerme para acabar con su existir por ser tan inepta como para no detener al airén de Shampoo?!- Gritó desconsolada la chica mientras tomaba sus bomboris dispuesta a acabar con la vida de su mayor rival, sin embargo la joven de la espátula se posiciono a modo de defensa entre ella y la cama en donde se encontraba sentada la chica con la mirada perdida.

-¡No te dejare que la toques! ¡Es mi deber como amiga de Ran-chan!- Grito la chica castaña. – ¿Tú ser estúpida o qué? ¡¿Ella fue la que impedir quedarte con airén?! ¿Por qué defender? ¡¿Es que acaso Ukio no amar tanto a Ranma como para hacer pagar a chica torpe por no saberlo detener?!- Contrarresto la china mientras su furia se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones.

-¡Pues no! ¡Yo no lo amaba tanto! ¡Ni tú!- Gritó la chica mientras las gotas de cristal empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-¡Admítelo Shampoo! ¡Para cada una de nosotras representaba un reto, una meta, el mejor premio, algo que nos consagraría como mejor que las demás! ¡Pero nunca como a alguien a quien amar! ¡Alguien que fuera nuestra contraparte, con quien estar a su altura sin dejarnos intimidar y volvernos un tapete obedeciendo cada orden sin rechistar! Por eso fue que Ranma se decidió por Akane, porque ella lo amaba tal cual era, con cada virtud o defecto y era la única que no se intimidaba para decírselo, la única que siempre lo ponía en su lugar cuando su cabales estaban descontrolados.- Susurró lo último con dolor en sus cuerdas vocales por cada palabra.

-Yo lo amaba, siempre lo he querido, todos los días esperaba que volteara y me viera, me imaginaba que en algún momento se cansaría de ella y se daría cuenta de que estaba ahí yo, sin embargo con el tiempo lo único que hice fue hacer lo contrario de lo que pensaba, persiguiéndolo, acorralándolo y logrando que con ello se acercaran más, porque Akane era la que a pesar de sus celos, de sus golpes siempre estaba ahí, aguantando, esperando sin necesidad de obligarlo, sin chantajes, esforzándose aún y cuando las burlas de él la afligieran, porque a pesar de que yo lo veía pelear con ella, hacer que volara por los cielos, le gritara y le dijera cosas hirientes siempre lo tenía a sus pies, siempre la defendía de cualquier loco o de nosotras, siempre la rescataba de todo, siempre gritaba que ella era su prometida, y al final que ella era la mujer a la que amaba. Mírala Shampoo, mira como se encuentra.- murmuró mientras volteaban a ver a la jovencita peli-azul que aún tenía las rodillas abrazadas sobre la cama.

-Está destrozada, Porque mientras nosotros le lloramos a final de cuenta no nos duele tanto como a ella, se está dejando morir lentamente y viéndola a sí pareciera que la razón y la cordura la hubieran abandonado, nosotros nunca lo amaríamos como lo ama ella, por eso es que la defiendo, es mi deber como amiga de ella y de Ran-chan.- Comentó la chica, sin embargo la joven china en un salto se colocó frente a la cama logrando que por un momento la joven heredera la viera, con sus ojos opacos, sin vida. El sonido de un golpe seco chocando con la fina piel de porcelana de ella se escuchó por todo el lugar ante la mirada atónita de los demás invitados e inquilinos que se habían acercado ante el estruendo.

-¡Reaccionar chica tonta! ¡¿Creer que no dolernos a nosotras también?!- Gritó la china logrando por un momento volverla a la realidad. – ¿Creer que airén gustarle verte así? ¿Qué dejando morir regresar a la vida?- Preguntó tomándola de los hombros y tratando de que entrara en razón puesto que como había dicho Ukio, era su deber como amiga de ambos tratar de reconstruir por lo menos el alma de ella.

-¡Suéltame!- Grito la joven heredera. -¡¿Te crees que me importa?! ¿Crees que me importa lo que ese baka quisiera? ¡¿Ese imbécil que se largo aún y cuando le rogué que se quedara?! ¡Qué no le importa cómo me sienta porque el muy maldito no vuelve! ¡No me importa y déjenme sola! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, SI YO QUIERO MORIRME ES MI PROBLEMA USTEDES VALLANSE! ¡QUE NO VEN QUE NO PUEDO MÁS, QUE ME DUELE EL RESPIRAR, QUE NO QUIERO EXISTIR SI NO ESTÁ A MI LADO, ME PROMETIÓ VOLVER Y SIN EMBARGO FALTÓ A SU PALABRA Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ AHOGANDOME EN MI DOLOR, AHOGANDOME EN MI TRISTEZA SIN SENTIR NI SIQUIERA ÁNIMO DE LLENAR MIS PULMONES DE OXIGENO, ESE MALDITO SE LARGO LLEVANDOSE CON ÉL MI ALEGRÍA Y LA NECESIDAD DEL LATIR DE MI CORAZÓN, ASÍ QUE NO, NO ME IMPORTA EL NO DESPERTAR MAÑANA Y MUCHO MENOS ME INTERESA SI EL DESGRACIADO SE RETUERSE EN LA TUMBA O DONDE ESTE POR EL SABER EN QUE ESTADO ESTOY!- Sollozo mientras se perdía en el mundo de la inconsciencia debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, de su corazón y de su espíritu.

* * *

Ranma caminaba lento por entre la gente con la luz del ocaso proyectando sus sombra entre los adoquines de la calle, realmente estaba agotado, su memoria volvía una y otra vez a los mejores momentos de su vida en donde la única protagonista era ella, su prometida, la mujer que le esperaba con ansia todo los días. Recordaba en el instante cuando por obligación de sus padres tuvo que salir huyendo de una nueva boda debido a otro ataque de sus otras prometidas, cuando al ver el semblante triste y de furia por otro rechazo en su amada iinazuke temió por su integridad física y por lo cual trató de explicar torpemente que no es que no le gustara, sin embargo aún sentía que eran demasiado jóvenes para aquel paso, pero que sin duda en algún momento de su existir con gusto uniría su vida a la de ella y nos solo por obligación sino porque le tenía un sentimiento más profundo que ningún otro, y así las cosas se fueron desenvolviendo hasta iniciar una extraña relación de novios que para los demás era ignorada, poco a poco tragando sus nervios y después de varías parálisis en las que unas cuantas le convirtieron en piedra se declararon el mutuo amor que se tenían.

Ahora se encontraba solo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mente llena de recuerdos, sentía la necesidad arraigada en su piel de verla de nuevo, sin embargo después de las dudas que le anuncio Tofú, estaba con el miedo de que una vez más ella fuera lastimada por su culpa, _"sí es que más del que yo le hice le pueden causar"_ pensó amargamente, en ese momento una brisa fresca se arremolinó frente a él moviendo sus cabellos, sin embargo la frescura de la tarde no lo inmutó puesto que su piel no sentía nada de aquello, solo el hambre del que en ese momento estaba padeciendo.

Miró a la gente caminando a su alrededor, escuchó los cientos de latir de sus corazones, algunos llenos de vitalidad bombeando con urgencia la sangre por todas sus venas y otros lentos, cansados, sin embargo con el suficiente anhelo de vivir como para seguir palpitando.

Toffú le había dicho que los sachet se estaban acabando, la cantidad de donadores era poca, además de que había días en los que no iba ninguna persona, así que por su propia seguridad y la de los demás necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de sobrevivir sin lastimar a nadie, puesto que podría perder el control y menos de tres litros al día despertaban en el esa necesidad. Se había negado rotundamente, se le hacía perverso el pensar en cazar a la gente, volverse un parasito de los demás para poder asegurar su propia existencia, era algo que no entraba en sus valores, y aunque el oyaji no le había imprimido muchos, el mismo los había desarrollado, su conciencia no le permitía el pensar en dañar a la gente solo por la necesidad que lo invadía.

Sin embargo en ese momento el estomago le dolía, sus labios eran cortados por dentro por los filosos caninos que rozaban su piel en busca de perderse en la piel fresca de alguien para acabar con esa ansia, su boca era cada vez más salivosa ante el exquisito aroma que reinaba por doquier y se introducía con premura en sus fosas nasales, sus garras lentamente comenzaban a aparecer al grado de tener que hundirlas en la piel de sus palmas, sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad era lo que lo detenía, aunque debía de admitir que en cualquier momento está también sedería ante las demandas de su cuerpo, y así, mientras la noche transcurría, el tenía más presente la necesidad por comer, por vivir.

El silenció embargo al pequeño parque, la obscuridad era absoluta creando el lugar perfecto para los bandidos que también reinaban en esa pequeña ciudad, una chica corrió veloz por entre los árboles tratando de huir de su agresor, un hombre robusto llenos de tatuajes y con una oreja repleta de pequeñas arracadas, la chica cayó abruptamente al piso rocoso por una raíz escondida logrando que el tipo la alcanzara para como una animal en celo lanzarse sobre ella, la joven forcejeó fuertemente tratando de soltarse de su peso, sin embargo las manos de él eran más veloz perdiéndose por debajo de la falda y de un golpe arrancar parte el frente de la blusa. La mujer grito mientras las lágrimas de pavor resbalaban por sus mejillas sabiendo de antemano que era una batalla perdida y que aquel hombre la subyugaría a la fuerza.

En eso una fuerza superior arrancó al hombre sin esfuerzo de encima de la chica, quien observó dos ojos azul profundo que destellaban extraños alrededor de la pupila. – ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto una profunda voz ronca, la mujer asintió llena de pánico y de vergüenza, al momento el otro hombre arremetió contra el joven de la trenza en un esfuerzo por tirarlo y enseñarle la lección de su vida por meter las narices donde no le llamaban. La chica se levantó asustada y corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de conseguir auxilio para el guapo joven que la acababa de rescatar y que estaba segura no sobreviviría a la golpiza que el tipo le iba a imprimir.

Sintió el chico un ligero empujón que ni siquiera pudo hacerlo trastabillar así que giró la cabeza encontrándose que el gran hombre tirado en el piso, la rabia que brillaba en los obscuros ojos se acrecentó y de un golpe se levantó para después lanzarle un puñetazo al rostro, sin embargo este nunca llego ya que se perdió en la palma del joven quien lo miraba con furia también.

-Así que te gusta aprovecharte de mujeres indefensas.- Comentó mientras una media sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios algo abultados y resecos haciendo que al hombre un escalofrió lo recorriera, sin embargo este desapareció ante la descarga de dolor por los huesos apretados de su mano.

-¿Y por qué no te pones con alguien en igualdad de condiciones?- preguntó de lo más tranquilo, sus ojos brillaban tornándose del azul al gris que anunciaba una tormenta, el hombre sintió que el temor le hacía temblar, el chico de larga trenza sonrió al sentir un extraño aroma en el aire, sin duda era el aroma del miedo, sin embargo ante su descuido el hombre giro soltándose y de inmediato sacando una navaja lo rodeo del cuello dispuesto a cercenarlo.

-¿Y tú muchacho tonto crees poder contra mí?- Preguntó ya con la gallardía que le provocaba su arma, sin embargo el chico lo tomó de ambas manos doblándoselas y lanzándolo sobre su cabeza haciendo que callera de espalda contra el suelo cimbrándolo y golpeándose el cráneo con una roca perdiendo al momento la conciencia.

El joven artista marcial olió en el aire la sangre y como una descarga todo su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar demandando que apaciguara el hambre que lo atormentaba doblándolo del dolor, su mente se empezó a nublar sintiendo la necesidad dominándolo, lentamente se acercó al hombre inconsciente sintiendo su boca salivar más de lo normal, Toffú le había dicho que su saliva tenía componentes con los cuales ayudaba a que la sangre no coagulara y por lo tanto siguiera el flujo sin parar, solo hasta que frotaba su lengua con la herida repetidas veces las papilas soltaban una sustancia con la cual cicatrizaba al momento, también le había dicho que partes por seguridad era mejor morder que otras, nunca una vena o artería importante ya que con su saliva podría provocar que la persona se desangrara y muriera en el acto.

Tomó el ante brazo del hombre tirado, observó el semblante y aunque una voz en su cabeza trataba férreamente de detenerlo, en ese momento sus instintos eran más fuertes provocando que los caninos se agrandaran libres mientras él se acercaba y olfateaba la mejor parte mientras sus ojos cambiaban cada vez más hasta tornarse de un azul cielo, tan claros como el día, justo donde el brazo se unía con el codo sus dientes se hundieron en la carne provocando al momento un flujo de sangre abundante que chorreaba por la herida y que su boca absorbió con ansia degustando el delicioso sabor, la sangre era muchísimo más deliciosa fresca.

* * *

El silencio reinaba el lugar solo interrumpido por el ulular del viento, unas sombras se movieron rápidamente en dirección a la ventana del cuarto de la menor de las Tendo llegando a esta de un salto, de inmediato la primera abrió el cristal adentrándose junto a los demás, sus movimientos eran silenciosos, casi felinos, todos sintieron el suave y delicado perfume aturdiéndoles los sentidos, sin embargo unos ojos verde pardo, casi amarillos los detuvo con solo su mirar, con solo un movimiento tomó a la inconsciente chica en brazos.

-Valla, en verdad es una belleza, con esto muy pronto el chico vendrá a nosotros, mientras tanto al jefe tendrá algo con que divertirse.- Comento la alta figura mientras los demás hombres sonreían en respuesta y asentían dichosos de que sus cabezas estuviera unas noches más sobre sus cuellos.

* * *

Bien, heme aquí, sé que no hay disculpa para mi demora, como escusa debo decir que me enferme y que andaba algo deprimida, sin embargo los poco (o nada) review que tengo me dieron ánimos de seguir escribiendo está historia algo loca mía, quisiera comentar que la canción anterior era de Enrique Iglesias se llama Nunca te olvidaré, cuando la escuché el capítulo vino a mi desenvolviéndose en el teclado. Ahora bien, sé que me van a odiar por el secuestro de Akane pero prometo que es para algo bueno, digo la sorpresa que les tengo lo valdrá, disculpen que Ranma haya mordido a un hombre pero bueno, no iba a andar por la vida mordiendo doncellas por doquier ¿verdad? (aún y cuando mi cuellito fuera el primero en la fila) y pues lo puse a morder el ante brazo porque allí corre una vena muy importante que es donde te ponen el suero o te sacan sangre (je ahora que estuve internada a mi me la pusieron a un costado de mi muñeca) además de que de solo pensar que Ranma le mordiera el cuello a aquel tipo gordo y abusivo me da escalofríos, me despido y espero traer continuación pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestados para este humilde escrito que si es de mi autoría por lo tanto tal vez no coincidan con los cánones establecidos por su autora.

-Diálogos-

:-:-:-:-:-Cambio de escena.

"_Pensamientos"_

**Flash Back**.

**Ocaso Escarlata.**

** Capítulo Seis.**

El sol empezaba a perderse entre las montañas mientras él bebía un sorbo del líquido carmín que bailaba en la copa, su mirada obscura se empañó nuevamente de recuerdos mientras sus dientes se apretaban hasta que su quijada le dolió, aun su esencia estaba pegada en su piel, en su olfato ¿pero cómo no? Si a final de cuentas ella era parte de él, su contraparte… su complemento.

Cuando la conoció su preciosa piel blanca lucía un hermoso vestido en flores rosa pálido y su larga cabellera negra destellaba con los rayos de la luna en un color rojizo como el vino… como la sangre. Sus preciosos ojos verdes eran tan tranquilos como el agua de un río, sin embargo en ese momento brillaban de terror al ver a toda su familia muerta mientras él acababa con la última gota de sangre del cuerpo de su padre, esa era su vida, ese era su pasatiempo y el hambre que le embargaba necesitaba ser aplacada, por otra parte ese mensaje dejaría marca en todo aquel que tratase de intimidarlo, de querer pasarse de listo.

A su olfato había llegado el olor de ella embriagándolo así que levantó la vista de su presa observándola aparecer en el umbral del granero, era ella, eso no cabía en duda, su esencia tenía impregnado el aroma de él, de su contraparte, he inmediatamente su cuerpo reacciono ante la frágil figura que en ese momento lo miraba con terror mientras de su sien un pequeño hilo de sangre caía.

El silencio solo era interrumpido por los intensos latidos de ambos corazones reconociéndose, deseándose. Su cuerpo se cimbró respondiendo por su presencia, haciéndolo vibrar ante cada movimiento, ante cada respiración de ella, de él uniéndose y fundiendo queriendo ser uno solo, sin embargo el momento de quietud paso tan rápido como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al momento se lanzo en un ataque feroz con lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas y con el impedimento de sus heridas, tras unos vagos segundos cayó de rodillas llorando por aquellos a los que tanto había amado y en sus ojos un destello de odio bailo cuando se volvieron a posar en él dejándolo extasiado, maravillado y ansiándola más, con fuerza la cargó ante su estupor en un estado casi sin lucidez y salió dando saltos seguido de sus fieles subalternos que lo miraban con profundo miedo ante la maléfica mirada que ahora sus ojos contenían, ansiaba la sangre de aquél que la había tocado hasta dejarla así, moribunda y pronto la tendría, pues cada gota que guardaba su cuerpo, cada célula, toda ella le pertenecía.

De inmediato se encerró en su lujosa mansión con ella aún en brazos. Tras varias horas despertó y en cuanto sus ojos lo volvieron a ver posado casi encima de ella olfateándola y maravillándolo de cuan perfecta era, perfecta para él, de un saltó se aparto, sus huesos crujieron y él tomó el mando colocándose entre sus piernas mientras que con una mano le sujetaba ambas extremidades, la mirada de ella era de desprecio, de profundo odio, sin embargo en sus ojos danzó una pequeña e incipiente chispa extraña que lo alentó, que le dijo lo que tenía que hacer, sin siquiera sentirlo sus caninos se agrandaron refulgiendo para, ante la sorpresa de ella más que el terror, hundiéndose en el suave y delicado cuello, rompiendo la tersa piel y marcándola como suya para la eternidad, devorando cada gota que brotaba de su perfecto cuerpo, lentamente su corazón dejo de marcar, de latir.

Cuando sintió que solo un último palpito saldría como última resistencia se apartó para inmediatamente romper con sus garras el vestido dejándola completamente desnuda en su lecho, sus manos la recorrieron en lo que sería algo que era único y exclusivo de él, su contraparte, la mujer que había sido hecha para el hombre maldito. Su cuerpo ya había respondido y sello todo con un beso en unos labios que lucían pálidos, sin color, rompiendo al mismo tiempo uno de los suyos y dejando que su propia sangre corriera entre ellos para que se deslizara en su tráquea, tras unos segundos escucho el rápido bombeo de su corazón que despertaba a una nueva vida, sus pulmones aspiraron una última bocanada de aire y sus brazos lo envolvieron por el cuello respondiendo así al beso, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un hermoso verde dorado que brillo aún más ante los rayos de la luna que en ese momento se volvió rojo carmín, él ansia la descontrolo, mordiendo tan fuerte como su mandíbula adolorida le permitía, tragando hasta casi ahogarse en su sabor mientras él lo permitía todo envolviéndola en sus brazos y acariciando su espalda, la piel perfecta y satinada que parecía calentarse suavemente ante cada toque.

Dejó que bebiera, el dolor que la abrumaba era fuerte pero sus sangre estaba calmando los cambios en su nuevo ser, cuando sintió que era suficiente la apartó recostándola sobre la cama y recorriendo con su boca todo su cuerpo, disfrutándola, saboreándola, embriagándose de toda ella, de su olor, de su sabor. La sintió temblar de placer mientras las garras se hundían en el colchón y sonrió para sí, sus colmillos estaban ansiosos de volver a hundirse en esa delicada y tersa piel tan única que le pertenecía aún y cuando ni siquiera se habían conocido anteriormente, cuanto ante todo eran perfectos extraños.

Estrelló el ventanal por donde en ese momento apreciaba el cielo obscuro rompiéndolo de un puñetazo con la misma mano que sostenía la copa, no sintió dolor, no sintió nada, en ese momento el único sentimiento que le recorría emanaba de su corazón adolorido, lleno de rabia, de odio y de deseo de venganza. Recordaba perfectamente lo que fue su vida desde el momento que la hizo suya de cualquier forma posible y que la marcó para siempre para que así cualquier mortal o demonio no intentara siquiera tocarla, el aire le dio de lleno en el rostro revolviendo sus cabellos castaños sin embargo su mente se nublaba nuevamente de las vivencias con ella, su mujer.

Su relación siempre fue de rudeza, odio y pasión, ella lo había aborrecido desde el momento que recobro por completo la lucidez, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que su esencia estaba entremezclada con la de él y por más que se limpiara nunca la borraría porque había nacido para pertenecerle. Aún así su corazón clamaba venganza y él se divertía de los ataques que le ofrecía, siempre intentando matarlo, admiró como obtuvo una enorme fuerza, aunque por su puesto la sangre que ahora la recorría también ayudaba, algo extraño para el frágil embase que ella parecía ser. Cada vez que pelaban quedaban con heridas graves, sudorosos y jadeantes, sin embargo al final la pasión los desbordaba y terminaba haciéndola suya en el mismo lugar donde anteriormente ella buscaba eliminarlo, sus cuerpos temblaban y ansiaban encontrando satisfacción a su sed solo con la culmine de su unión, él amaba tenerla bajo su yugo rogando por las caricias de sus manos y por el deseo de que la uniera a él, lo disfrutaba, y ella como respuesta terminaba mordiéndolo por todo el cuello y los labios mientras lo sentía en su interior arañando con sus garras su espalda, rasgando, cortando, ansiando transmitirle el mismo dolor que tenía en la mitad de su alma, la que siempre estaría rota por la pérdida que llevaba a cuestas culpa de él, así era siempre.

Después acotó por ausentarse grandes periodos de tiempo tratando de apaciguar ese fuego que la engullía cuando su aroma o su presencia las sentía cerca, buscando nuevas técnicas y consumiendo a tontos mortales cuya fuerza fuera poco común para lograr acabarlo, sin embargo nunca lo lograba porque o era ella la que volvía o era él quién la buscaba ansiando sus corazones volver a verse, a sentirse, a amarse. Y aún y cuando había tenido oportunidades de terminar con su existir cuando lo tenía durmiendo entre su pecho no podía, su corazón, su cuerpo, su sangre estaban unidos a él y no había nada que pudiera exterminarlo, ni siquiera ella.

Un sabor amargo se instalo en su boca y una nueva ráfaga meció sus cabellos mientras trepaba por las gárgolas del edificio para instalarse en la sima y ver todo lo ancho de la ciudad que tenía a sus pies, la nostalgia y añoranza no se la podía quitar con nada, había estado con otras mujeres desde que supo que la había perdido y nadie había podido borrarla de su piel, nada la había arrancado de su corazón, ahora no podía estar con nadie, aunque desde que la conoció nunca había podido hacerlo, él le pertenecía, y sabía muy bien que ella tampoco podía porque ella llevaba impresa en cada célula a quien pertenecía. El odio se instalo en su mirar, un odio tan grande y tan atroz que engullía todo lo que osara ver.

Se vengaría, destrozaría lentamente a aquel que había osado quitar y acabar con lo que le pertenecía, acabaría y gozaría hacerlo sufrir de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo él mismo en ese momento, pagaría con cada gota de su sangre la eternidad de soledad que lo esperaba, porque el pasaría por lo mismo.

-Mi señor, que bueno que lo encontramos, le trajimos una sorpresa, una buena y muy hermosa sorpresa.-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Caminó entre la obscuridad de los árboles, su rostro cansado, su cuerpo adolorido, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba con él pero a cada momento se debilitaba más, su ser ansiaba lo que no sabía donde conseguir, se daba cuenta que su organismo era algo extraño incluso para él mismo, y el control con que aferraba a su nueva naturaleza dentro de la jaula cada vez se debilitaba más ante su desesperación, haciendo que temiera por lo que podría ser capaz de realizar. Cuando entro en el edificio corrió hacia el frigorífico y casi con desespero lo abrió, encontró un sachet en el desértico espacio obstruido por alguno que otro medicamento, se abalanzo sobre el engulléndolo de un solo trago, al momento comenzó a sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón, tras no obtener más de la bolsa vacía la tiro en el cesto y solo en ese momento notó el cuaderno sobre la camilla, leyó sintiendo que con cada letra perdía el control de sus acciones.

Corrió por entre las casas dando saltos en los techos olvidando el hambre que aun le carcomía, cuando por fin llego trepo de un salto a la ventana que en ese momento se encontraba abierta, de inmediato lo envolvió el inconfundible perfume de la esencia de su amada, suave y con un toque condimentado que resaltaba la dulzura del perfume, no obstante, a su olfato llegaron otros tres, eran secos, fríos, de inmediato su corazón despertó a la vida como si una descarga lo hubiera alimentado comenzando a bombear, su alma tembló y sintió que la bilis se le subía a la garganta.

-¡Estás segura de que escuchaste algo!- preguntó con esperanza la fría voz de la razón de Nabiki colándose por debajo de la puerta con sonidos de pasos sobre las escaleras.

-¡Si estoy segura! Probablemente ya volvió- Anuncio la mayor de las Tendo, saliendo velozmente se subió al techo procurando que no lo vieran. Al momento se escuchó el golpe de la puerta sobre la pared y después la voz temblorosa y agotada de Kasumi.

-No está, no está Nabiki, no ha vuelto y ya no se qué pensar.- el silencio que prosiguió le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sin embargo aún así espero la respuesta de la mediana de las hermanas.

-Tranquila Kasumi, probablemente esté bien, tal vez necesitaba estar sola, todo esto de Ranma ha sido muy doloroso para todos pero sobre todo para ella que aún no ha dejado salir su dolor.- Susurro en respuesta, la voz a punto de quebrarse porque aun y cuando fuera la más endeble, se podía percibir el dolor y temor que tenía por su pequeña hermana.

-Es que tengo miedo, temor por su salud emocional, todo esto parece que la perdido, no habla, casi no come y solo se sienta en su cuarto sumida en la obscuridad de sus pensamientos, Tofú en la tarde que vino dijo que le había dado un calmante, sin embargo ahora no está, no sabemos a donde fue y que le pueda pasar, solo desapareció.- escuchó que murmuraba la chica soltando un sollozo.

Pensando en las palabras de la hermana mayor salto de nuevo por entre los techos, sin embargo esta vez dejando que todos sus sentidos se soltaran de su férreo autocontrol, absorbiendo miles de sensaciones pero solo al pendiente del perfume de su amada, extrañamente notó que los otros tres olores que había percibido parecían que empequeñecían a este siempre rodeándolo, algo que sintió no era una buena señal. Estuvo a punto de perder el rastro muchas veces, el perfume era muy suave ocultándose y desapareciendo por los olores de las calles, de los subterráneos, del humo de los carros, de otras personas, sin embargo parecía que algo lo atraía siempre a sus fosas nasales, ese sutil picor dulzor parecía guiarlo, siempre volviendo a él a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

Al detenerse frente a un enorme edificio cubierto de cristales sintió un profundo vuelco en el corazón, algo no estaba bien, Akane no estaba bien y la fría fachada fue lo que se lo dijo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No quería abrir los ojos sin embargo lentamente lo intento, por entre la rendija que formaron estos con sus pestañas sintió un destello de luz que le hizo apretarlos fuerte. Sentía la garganta seca cuando quiso pasar saliva y por una extraña razón los músculos de su cuerpo se encontraban completamente agarrotados, exhaustos, tal cual hubieran terminado de una jornada con puro ejercicio físico, se quedo en silencio con los ojos cerrados pendiente del ruido a su alrededor y solo en ese momento fue consciente de las ráfagas de viento que mecían sus cabellos arremolinándose en su rostro haciendo que su piel picara por el frio, aún así estaba sobre algo acojinado que proporcionaba calor y cubría su cuerpo. Muy despacio volvió a entreabrir su mirada tratando de que esta se adaptara a la luz, las imágenes se presentaron borrosas, en manchones de colores negros entremezclados con los naranjas y amarillos de un lejano faro, sin embargo poco a poco se habituó, entonces por primera vez se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, mucho menos dentro de alguna, sobre ella se cernió el amplio cielo nocturno que se veía naranja y negro por la contaminación lumínica.

-Valla, parece que la bella durmiente al fin abrió los ojos sin necesidad del beso del príncipe.- Comento una voz arisca, fría como el viento que picaba en sus mejillas, rápidamente giró el rostro topándose con una mirada más negra que la noche, sin embargo a pesar de la tenue iluminación estos brillaban propios con destellos en color escarlata que te helaban la sangre en las arterias, eran amenazantes y tenebrosos.

De golpe se sentó sobre el lecho en el que había permanecido dándose cuenta de que era un futón amplio y acolchado, la sabanas blancas que la cubrían cayeron hasta la cintura develando un precioso camisón color perla que le habían regalado sus hermanas por la mayoría de edad, discreto pero con escote en V y tirantes.

Entonces sintió como la mirada quemante y atemorizante de él la recorrió lentamente encendiéndose como brazas de carbón.

-En realidad eres sumamente hermosa Akane, toda una diosa como las de tú mitología.- Sintió la voz de él a un costado, casi susurrante en su oído logrando que pegara un respingo al notar que verdaderamente estaba ya sentado a la orilla junto a ella.

-Q… quién es usted y c… como me conoce, además que es lo que hago aquí.- Susurró viendo el perfil de su secuestrador, de inmediato su contemplación se posó sobre sus ojos brillando como la de una serpiente que hipnotiza al pobre roedor antes de engullirlo.

-Se todo sobre ti cariño, o por lo menos todo lo que me interesa.- Comento mientras rozaba una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. –Además de que soy un muy buen amigo de Ranma, te traje porque en cualquier momento el llegará.- Terminó de murmurar sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, sin embargo la chica de inmediato salió del ensimismamiento ante las últimas palabras.

-R… Ranma… ¿Ranma está vivo? ¿Ranma va a…venir?- susurró con el corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho al borde de una taquicardia, inmediatamente la mano de él recorrió como el roce de una pluma el brazo de ella hasta llegar a la altura del hombro mientras el aire se volvía más fuerte llevando la amenaza de muerte.

-Por supuesto… el haría todo por ti.- Murmuró sonriendo de lado a la par que sus colmillos empezaban a crecer brillando con un destello en la oscuridad, la chica sintió el temor engulléndole los intestinos, un miedo atroz y demasiado fuerte cuando notó verdaderamente las flamas de sus ojos y aquellos caninos que ya se asomaban debajo de sus labios, intentó levantarse y alejarse lo más rápido que podía sin embargo una mano fuerte y fría la apreso de su antebrazo igual que un gancho de fierro.

-No preciosa ¿A dónde tan rápido? Si tú y yo aún no terminamos.- Le comentó con una sonrisa retorcida notando en el ambiente el miedo de ella. De un jalón la aventó sobre el futón disfrutando inmensamente el rostro lívido y la mirada repleta de pánico de la joven. Quiso soltarse usando todas sus fuerzas sin embargo parecía que era un gran bloque de concreto pues no lo movía ni un milímetro, con un movimiento veloz le tomó ambas manos reteniéndolas sobre su estomago con una sola palma mientras lentamente se colocaba sobre ella con los ojos brillando de placer y deleite, sentía a cada segundo que el miedo, pero sobre todo la impotencia la hacían más y más presa dejándola sin salida.

-No te preocupes cariño, prometo que solo duele al principió.- escuchó que le decía la ronca voz con tintes serenos y burlones. Aspiró una vez más el agradable aroma que desprendía la joven, no solo por ser un aroma peculiar e inocente, sino porque estaba empañado por el temor y la ineficacia que producían sus golpes, suavemente enterró más su rostro en esa delicada y suave curva donde sobresalía levemente el pálpito de una la aorta, sonrió para sí al detectar fundido con ella como un pequeño picor el olor desconocido de algo… de alguien. Con su mano libre recorrió nuevamente su hombro y al llegar al nivel de su cuello una garra desgarró como si fuera un escarpelo un poco de piel provocando una herida superficial por donde ahora se veía una pequeña gota carmín resbalando calmadamente.

-Su… Suelte p… por favor…- gritaba la chica para deleite de sus tímpanos, su boca empezó a salivar ansiando probar aquel aromático elixir tan virgen como único, se encontraba inclinándose absorbido por el perfume cuando ella logro soltar una mano para proporcionarle un puñetazo en el rostro, la sorpresa lo envolvió al sentir que aunque no le dolía, si sentía una pequeña irritación. Algo que ella aprovecho porque se retorció de tal manera que sus piernas fueron a parar en su pecho tratando de hacer palanca para lanzarlo.

-Niña tonta ¿es que acaso no vez que tus golpes no me afectan?- Pregunto cayendo pesadamente sobre ella dispuesto a saciar su sed y darle una lección dominando ese coraje que le daba fuerzas.

El viento se arremolinó con más ímpetu meciendo sus cabellos con brusquedad, en ese momento un golpe estruendoso de concreto agrietado se escuchó dejando ver sobre este en cuclillas a un perfecto hombre de cabellos azabaches, su mirada azulina alguna vez rápidamente daba paso a una color azul cielo mientras en la pupila se arremolinaban destellos blancos, casi platas semejantes a la luna, sus nudillos crujían al igual que su quijada en ese momento tensa y dejando relucir bajo los carnosos labios unos colmillos largos, puntiagudos, blancos y dispuestos a desgarrar lo que se le atravesasen.

Los ojos de Akane se ampliaron al reconocerlo, su mirada casi llorosa recorrió desde donde estaba el pantalón negro chino y la camisa también china sin mangas del mismo color, lo único que sobresalían eran los botones de esta en color rojo al igual que el largo cinturón del mismo tono el cual en ese momento rozaba el piso resquebrajado por el impacto de su peso ante su deceso y de donde pendía la saya de una katana, aún así el rostro contraído de furia con aquellos peculiares rasgos que asemejaban a una pantera dispuesta a atacar sobresalían por completo.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA KISAMA!- Escucho que salía de su garganta como un sonido atemorizante semejando al silencio rasgado por el tortuoso sonido de un trueno.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Kisama:**_ bastardo.

_**Saya: **_Vaina de la Katana, funda de la Katana.

_**Katana:**_ Es un sable japonés particular, de filo único, curvado usado particularmente por los Samuráis.

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata, lamento la demora pero he tenido muchos contratiempos pero no quiero aburrirlas con mi vida, sin embargo como muestra de mi arrepentimiento he alargado más de lo común este capítulo, disfrútenlo, espero en esta ocasión que alguien se apiade y me deje algún review, me harían muy feliz en verdad, aún así agradezco a quien me tiene en sus alertas, un placer el saber que me siguen.

Quiero aprovechar para despejar algunas dudas que han surgido.

¿Por qué Akane esta dejándose morir? Bueno Akane no se está dejando morir, pero está demasiado depre en este momento como para ir, sentarse a la mesa en el lugar donde a un lado se sentaba su futuro esposo y comer, aunque a mí también me deja con ganas de ir y agarrarla a cachetadas, solo que estoy tratando de imprimir una perdida, más una pedida de esa magnitud, para Akane Ranma es el primero en todo y han vivido juntos, hombro con hombro demasiado tiempo, yo creo que si fuera ella ni siquiera tendría la entereza de levantarme, aún así hay que dejar claro este punto: Akane jamás ha creído en la muerte de Ranma, por eso es que aún no se ha roto por completo dejando salir su dolor que es lo que la está consumiendo, porque aunque crea eso a veces los hechos pesan y hacen que el cerebro no pueda procesar lo que siente el corazón y la certeza del mundo ¿no sé si me explico? Lo explicare con alguna vivencia mía. A veces cuando recuerdo algo de mi niñez puedo decir "ese objeto estoy segura que era azul" pero los demás que también lo vieron pueden decirme "pero yo claramente me acuerdo que era amarillo porque era de tal forma o porque lo trajeron en tales condiciones que concordaban más con ese color" sin embargo veo fotos de ese objeto y es cuando digo "aja tenía razón" pero en el intermedio de lo que te afirmaron y el que tu reúnas la prueba te queda la espinita de la duda, de ahí la desolación de Akane, sentía que Ranma vivía pero el mundo juraba y perjuraba que no era así y el solo pensarlo y verse sola, abandonada, sin pruebas de la veracidad de su sentimiento hacia que la sobrecogiera el dolor.

Sobre lo de Shampoo y Ukio, Lo platique mucho con mi mejor amiga y mi guía espiritual, mi gurú y todo lo demás, Ja, Ja, Ja, (Trekumy) el fic está situado cinco años más adelante, entonces haciendo cálculos tienen aproximadamente 21 años, y con esa edad creo que ya están lo suficientemente maduras como para ver los errores que se cometen cuando se es adolecente, si, no digo que sean las personas más razonables y todo el rollo porque eso sería mentir, una persona no se vuelve madura de la noche a la mañana (conozco a alguien que tiene 25 años y se comporta como un crio de diez ¬¬ pero eso es otra historia) pero por lo menos están más centradas, además de que ya estaban enteradas desde hacia como cuatro meses de la boda (recordemos que los preparativos de esta ya estaban casi terminados) entonces creo que la pauta es creíble. Tampoco estoy diciendo "NOO si, sí ya hasta son las mejores amigas y hasta despedida le hicieron y todo" pues no pero se me hicieron las más indicadas para develar un poco de lo que pasaba por el corazón de la chica.

Bien, las historias sobre vampiros tienen que ser góticas, por lo menos con algo de obscuridad si no, no lo sería, me fastidia (y miren que me he incursionado en el género leyendo todo lo que se aparecía en google para tratar de ver los aciertos y errores y aprender) que traten de mezclar un humor incoherente o traten de quitarles rasgos del folclore que caracteriza a este ser mitológico, sin embargo también estamos hablando de que se trata de Ranma 1/2 , entonces se está haciendo complicado realizar el fic sin perder los dos caracteres, no obstante el fic apenas comienza y aunque no será muy largo tampoco será corto, con este apenas tenemos seis capítulos y entonces espero poder lograr la mezcla perfecta, por lo pronto aún tengo un largo camino que recorrer y aprender.

Bien, habiendo aclarado los puntos que se me vinieron a la cabeza solo me queda agradecerles a las que se toman la molestia de escribirme y de leerme, la verdad es que es un placer que a alguien le guste mi humilde trabajo, más a una escritora a la que admiro, Madame de la Fere-du gracias, de verdad que me estoy esforzando, y también a Seraphy, Kary 14 y mi maestra de lo obscuro Trekumy.


End file.
